How Could You
by shericasanders
Summary: When Alice has a vision of Bella kissing Jasper she flips. Is she so far gone that she cant realize its just a school play before she brings Tanya over to plot her revenge? BxExA
1. Chapter 1

Preface

I saw Alice stalk toward me. I couldn't believe someone I thought of as my sister would ever do this to me. I tried to wrap my brain around it but I couldn't. My best friend was inching closer. Just as I closed y eyes to embrace the impact that was sure to follow, I heard a growl that came from an unknown source and then faded to black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"Alice!" , I groaned for the umpteenth time. " Please I cant run any faster and you dragging me is making my arm sore!" I was beginning to be scared she was close to ripping it off she was pulling it so hard. " Bella!" She whined" The mall is closing in 2 hours and we have at least 5 more stores to go to! So get a move on!" _the little Pixie will get hers one day! _ I chanted over and over in my head. It didn't really serve to make me happier, it kind of just let me think about something else other than the mind numbing shopping I was forced to endure. Everyone in the house had been going shopping with her but I always had an excuse with having to take care of Reneesme. Ok, Alice said now we are at the last store! I looked around, I had been chanting so long I didn't even realize our packages had doubled and we were at the last store. A store I dreaded, the shoe store. Lingerie had become bearable, clothes I could almost tolerate but the shoes still gave me a problem. Sigh I thought about the last time I tried to walk in the 6 inch concoction the Alice had bought me

Flashback

Ok, Emmet said, Its time for us to see if the newest member of the family can still outrun and outsart us!

No, I groaned, The last three time we did this I wound up in another state alone for three days because you couldn't find me, I shuddered at the memory, besides Emmet, you already have been beaten by me in arm wrestling, canoeing, racing, biking, fishing, mountain climbing, and hunting, what more could we possibly be doing! I shouted.

Love, Edward said just hear him out, trust me

I melted into his arms thinking of the night before, when I was snapped out of it and rudely I might add by Emmet making kissing noises and grinding his hips in a circular motion shouting" Oh Edward, Oh Bella, Yuck you guys make me sick!"

Well stop listening I shouted at him

Then I trudged over and said Well, lets hear it, What am I doing now

Well he said I think we should have to run to the forest and run back. The first one back wins

We all looked at him strangely, Ok this should be easy I thought.

He started to speak again, but the catch is that we have to do it in 6 inch heels.

I heard Alice squeal and return at lightning speed with what I considered the most horrible thing in the world. 6 inch stilettos!

I hissed at them and I swore I heard them hiss back

Edward snickered. Come on love stilettos are sexy

On anyone but me I thought

As soon as I put them on I fell over backwards, just great I groaned

Ok Emmet said after I straightened myself lets go.

He took off running and I did the same. We ran for what seemed like an eternity then I realized I was going to fall again. I looked down and my shoe was caught in a mud puddle which meant as soon as I hit the ground I would be covered in the stuff. I tried to maneuver out the way but ended up rolling into a huge pile of animal dung.

I screamed, why does this always happen to me!

By the time I made it back to the house Alice had another outfit for me waiting and Emmet was booming out' I won I won I shot the bb gun u lost u lost u eat tomato sauce. With the end of the song he tossed tomato sauce on me and took off. Three agonizing screams later his arm was disconnected from his body and handed to Rose

End of flashback

Alice I pleaded can we please get something sensible? I really don't think i can handle another incident.

Nonsense she said I have seen you walk perfectly fine in the shoes I buy so can it. I sighed and the torture continued. Why me I thought again. A hundred or so pairs later she says lets go and I look around and realize we have only bought three pair of shoes, the first three I tried on. I don't say anything but I am silently fuming.

A/N ok so I know this has nothing to do with the summary but stay with me I still have a lot of story to go I cant just have the conflict start in the first chapter can I? anyway review and I will upload the second chapter. I need at least 10 reviews for the second chapter and hint hint the drama begins the third chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alice looks at all of us and sighs. Why am I the only one with any fashion sense?

We all groaned Alice had been picking out outfits for us for weeks. We had moved to Alaska and today was the first day of school. Renesme was staying home with Esme and Edward and I were already freaking out about having to leave her alone without having to worry about Alice and her tantrums.

Ok guys I said its time to go. If we don't want to be late we all have to get a move on. Edward, Jacob and I climbed into his beloved Volvo. Alice Jasper Emmet and Rosalie climbed into her new baby a 2009 Camero, with chrome platted everything. We all tho9ught she went a little overboard but what are you going to do.

We arrive at school and there are tons of people staring at us but the one person I am not surprised about is Tanya. Alice had alerted me the day before about her also enrolling in school here since we were here.

Edward she purred Oh and hello to you too Bella. I couldn't believe how catty I felt at the moment. I was torn between ripping off her arms and legs and feeding them to her and just slapping her until her heart beat again. While I was daydreaming about both I heard Edward and Alice snicker. I looked up and realized that I had decided to do both and Alice must have seen it in a vision which in turn meant Edward had surely seen it as well. I sighed inwardly, why do I have to have the freaky family who could read your thoughts and see your future?

At that moment I heard Edward say Because love your love us. I looked up and smiled. He then frowned. What I asked. You hear this he said again. Yes I said out loud what is going on how come I can read your thoughts? I don't know he thought as the family turned to look at me but when we get home we can ask Carlisle. Ok I said then I wondered if I could hear anyone else and I could. Great I thought I would have the disgusting things Emmet planned on doing to Rose burned in my head for eternity. Guys could you please not think around me? For some strange reason I can hear your thoughts. Just then I had a vision of the principal coming to clear out the hallways. Hey guys we need to go at that moment Alice said the same thing crap I thought did you just have a vision Bella they all asked at once yea I said well we can talk about it later the principal is coming. We all hurried to class.

Edward and I had English first period. I knew everything they were teaching so I just kind of let my thoughts linger to the thoughts of the people in the classroom. Edward was thinking about the pink bra and panty set I had put on this morning and how he couldn't wait to remove it later. I turned and smiled at him he thought crap and turned away appearing to be embarrassed. I chortled a little then turned to the blonde haired girl in front of me. Humph. Why does this chick get the gorgeous guy, I mean yea she is gorgeous too but I look better than her and my boobs look better too. I bet I can make him forget all about her. Edward must have heard it to because he chose that exact moment to kiss me n the cheek and say never. I then saw Jacob sitting in the front row hmm I wonder what he is thinking. I decided to pry hmm he said I wonder if Renesme will like me when she is older. I love her now but only as like a little sister. I wonder how this will play out, how I will all of a sudden be like hmm yea I'd do her. Both me and Edward growled a little and Jacob shifted hey it was a stray thought both of you get out of my head. Well stop thinking about doing my daughter I said. Fine he replied. Hey how are we having a conversation in our head I asked I don't know said Edward but we will talk to Carlisle tonight like I said earlier. The bell chose that moment to ring. The rest of the day pretty much followed the same pattern. I was bored with class so I picked everyone's brain. It was kind of fun I found out that everyone thought we were aliens or supermodels who didn't eat so we could stay skinny so we could fit into the runway outfits. At lunch I walked into the cafeteria and something caught my eye. A little red flyer hung on the wall. It was an ad for auditions to the school play. Hmm I said I always wanted to try one of those but I was so clumsy I think I will try to audition. I turned around to see jasper and his thoughts said the same as mine yea I sent to him let's do it together so we can surprise the family. Ok he simply said but it'll be hard keeping it from Alice seeing as she can see the future. Well for some reason I have been able to block her visions with Jacob around so we just have to spend a lot of time with him until opening night ok? Yea he said now let's go over to the table I hear Alice down the hall

We all sit down ad Alice is glowing. We all look at her. I know what Bellas new power is I've seen us talking to Carlisle and its and extension of her shield. The shield keeps her mind safe from attack but also allows her to hide the fact that she has other powers as well. No one knew she had powers until now because she was still working on controlling her shield. Now that she knows how to use it her other powers will be revealed to us. So far we have mindreading, seeing the future and we are about to experience another. Look he whisper yelled and pointed at me. I was just lifting a spoon without touching it and I hadn't even realized I was doing it until Alice said something. This is weird I said. Well I don't know but I see you enjoying it later said Alice. The bell rang and we all went back to class. After school Carlisle confirmed what Alice said. She sat in the corner beaming about her best friend's new powers when she stiffened and her eyes glazed over. Mine did the same and we went into a vision of me and jasper in a hot and heavy kiss in a bedroom that none of us had ever seen. For some reason everyone was seeing it and it seemed like it wouldn't stop. Jasper said Bella I have loved you for a long time and I think it's time to tell everyone. Yes I said I agree it will be hard at first but iI'm sure they will learn to accept it. As I came out of my haze Alice looked at me and lunged.


End file.
